


Chenbaekyeol

by tally_hoed



Series: Heart AU [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	Chenbaekyeol

“This isn’t fair though, why can’t we belong to each other?” 

Jongdae places a soft hand on Chanyeol’s back in a bid to calm down the yelling man. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Baekhyun pacing angrily in the corridor.

“Dual ownership doesn’t exist. It probably never will.”

The lawyer says it in a polite tone but the looks he throws towards the three of them are anything but.

“We love each other, isn’t that the requirement?”

“Like I said, Sir. You are within your rights to give your heart to whomever you wish but it is simply impossible for your heart to belong to two people.”

Jongdae thinks this is bullshit and he knows any moment now Baekhyun will re-enter and vocalise his thoughts to be the same.

He grabs Chanyeol and then Baekhyun on their way out, hands clasped tightly between two others.

“We don’t need a stupid piece of paper. We love each other and that’s all that matters.”


End file.
